The life of a Rement and his Angel
by Gunblader
Summary: What would happen if a certian silver haired youth, was caught by Shin-ra? Then taken home and loved by a certian red headed turk? Would they fall in love? Shon-ai/mild Yaoi Crack Reno x Kadaj


Red hair moving over the mans shoulders, he let out a sigh as he walked past the lab. Pausing only for a moment, to look at the youth sitting on the ground chained to the spot. "Kadaj." he said softly as he walked into the room, puddle of blood under the silver haired youth.

"What do you want Turk skum?" He growled out softly as he looked up, blood on the boys face along with bruises. The Turks had beaten him untill they got the information that they wanted. Of course they knew what they got out from the three, but they wanted to have some 'fun' with the Rements.

"Nothing, just watching you in pain" he said with a smirk on his face, though it looked like he sympathized the youth. Something a Turk should never do. "You want out of here right?" he saod softly as he kneeled infront of Kadaj. Who spit in his face glaring at him with his Mako infested eyes.

"Do, but not with you" He growled and tried to kick him, but yelped when he moved his leg that was broken. The red head sighed softly and helped him out of the restrains, gently helping him up and offering his coat at the same time "...don't help me." he didn't take the coat as he stood up, falling right back down onto his ass. The red head gave a sigh and picked up the youth. Heading towards the doors of the lab amazed that no one was trying to stop him.

"Weird..." He said to his self as he looked around while walking out of the front of the biulding to his car. "Hmm..." Kadaj raised a eyebrow when the man said this, his hair was rather messy from what he had done. He had been near the Helicoter all Day. Something the Turk loved, yet didn't at the same time. He hated messy hair, it pissed him off Very much. "great..." he said as he leaned back in the seat, the youth raising a eyebrow.

"And where here." he said softly, as he pulled his hair out of it's tie.

"...Were?"

"Shin-ra of course" he rolled his eyes as he got out, going to bed the Youth. Sigh passing his lips, something he loved when he got stupid questions Sacasim. Something the read head loved to use. He even used it on his Boss, Rufus and Tseng. Though they hated it they knew it was part of him and just looked it over.

"Great, asshole" he said with a growl as he was forced out of the car and into the apartment.

"Your welcome" he smirked and walked into the place. It was rather messy and looked like a tornado went threw it, There were bottles of Whiskey all over, and what looked must have been some work clothing under them.

"...What the hell is this? It looks like a mess here." Reno just smirked and moved to put him on the counter before going to makes him some food.

"I'll clean tomorrow..." he grumbled as he made some Ramen for the both of them, and while it was cooking he made his way to the table, pausing when he saw Kadaj walk to the table "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning"

"...Not right now.. You need to heal" He didn't say anything as he limped, picking up the bottles of whiskey.

"I don't need to. I'm alright..." he yelped when he fell onto the floor, holding onto his leg. "for fuck..." The red head sighed and went to help him up, going to his room. Azingly enought his room was rather clean. Nothing on the floor, the only thing out of place in that mans room was a single cup on the night stand. "I'm alrig-...wow." He looked around amazed. "It's clean"

"Yeah... Thanks..." he put the man down on the bed and went to get his first aid kit to stop the wounds on the boy. Kadaj looked around the room, still amazed about how clean it was compaired to the other room. Few minutes later the red head turk walked out of the bathroom and sighed looking over the now bloody bed of his. "looks like I need a new bed..." he said with a loud sigh, which made Kadaj raises a eye brow the look at how much he was bleeding.

"Sorry"

"It's alright." he said as he sat down and took the youths clothing, whincing at the sight of all the cuts and bruises on his body, the most severr of them all was the one running up the boys leg and up his thigh. "oh god..." he said as he turned a pail green colour as he cleaned the wounds. Making Kadaj hiss and try to move away from him.

"D-...don't..." he whimpered and tried to move away from the rubbing alchohol that he was putting on the wounds before cleaning them out.

"Don't be such a whimp."

"shut up..." Reno smirked and leaned down to kiss him when he was done, making him blush rather heavily.

"R-...reno?" he mumbled against the others lips, while a hand moved to play with his hair

Reno sighed heavily as he leaned against the back of his couch as he closed his eyes. This had been the first day in months that he had relaxed, acctually it was more like the first time since he had brought Kadaj home. He had been told to stay home with the boy, since he had took him home that night "Kadaj..."

"hm?" He smiled at the other as he turned and walked towards him a bright smile on his face. "what is it?" he pured as he sat beside the one that had saved him.

"...Nothing" he said softly putting a smile on his lips, blushing when Kadaj kissed him, with a laugh. "Whats so funny?"

"Just so cute" he squealled and walked away, shaking his hips at the man.

"right...cute..." he snorted and got up to walk out of the place going to work, even though he wasn't supposed to.


End file.
